


make him cry

by fishysama



Series: make him cry. [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, intro chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: misaki cries like clockwork. but now, he has a plan.read this before any other part of this series!!
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: make him cry. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	make him cry

Misaki stares at Akihiko from across the kitchen table, pouting. It had been three hours since Akihiko had last seen Misaki cry. This time was one of his habitual breakdowns, the type Akihiko knows happens at least once a month whether he’s around for it or not.

Misaki came home from work earlier than usual. Akihiko could tell he was in a rush from the moment he stepped foot in the mansionette. Akihiko could tell he needed to cry from the moment he saw his face.

He wanted to be alone. Akihiko could never let that happen.

It didn’t take long for Misaki to fall submissive in his arms, for those tears to drop from his terribly red eyes. Misaki’s chest heaved over and over and Akihiko stayed with him the entire time, petting his hair, shushing him.

Akihiko never exactly knew what caused these clockwork meltdowns, but he had his suspicions. The main one being, of course, the death of his parents. It must be excruciatingly difficult to harbor all of that guilt without breaking under the pressure. Akihiko knew Misaki was strong, but he also knew he had bad days. He wanted to be there for Misaki no matter what. He knew it would be impossible to fully cut out that deep-rooted pain, but he would be there for him when it got too bad.

Soon, the sobs grew softer and dissipated, the death grip on Akihiko’s shoulder loosened, the heaving ceased. Misaki slowly became _ Misaki _ once again.

Akihiko pressed a final kiss onto Misaki’s brow. He squeezed Misaki’s shoulders lightly, asking a single question before letting them drop: “Do you feel better, sweetie?”

Misaki, overwhelmed by the love present in that message, jabbed his lover in the stomach and ran off. “Go do your work!”

Akihiko laughed to himself before retreating back to his work. Although it hurt him to see Misaki cry, nothing was more rewarding than watching him return to normal.

Misaki, however, has a different outlook on that scenario. In fact, he has a plan.

Akihiko has seen Misaki cry literally a countless amount of times. Just that fact alone pissed Misaki off to no avail. But the fact that Misaki only saw Akihiko cry once— and not even  _ see _ it! Just feel his tears sear his shoulder on that snowy, fateful night— amplified that rage to the point where it was all he could think about. Not just rage, but embarrassment. Not just embarrassment, but determination.

It starts here, watching his boyfriend eat takeout (being emotionally drained didn’t necessarily benefit his cooking). It may seem like Misaki is pouting from across the table, but in actuality, he’s plotting.  _ I’m going to make him cry. _

**Author's Note:**

> make him cry:  
> [out of spice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210213)  
> [out of lust.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390783)


End file.
